Auld Acquaintance
by PhoenixFlair13
Summary: The Team was infected by Starro Tech instead of the Leauge. Now the mentors are forced to fight their children. Note: Roy is not the mole. In this story there is no mole. Young Justice Just has terrible security. This is Robin centric with reverse BatFam (Damian, Tim, and Jason). Rated T for what Jason's mouth is sure to say. I... I can't control him.
1. Chapter 1

"Personally I blame Doctor Desmond," Luthor spared a glance at the chemically enhanced being encased in foam. Blockbuster burst from his entrapment and lunged for Superboy. Superboy was pummeled into the ground by Blockbuster's pure rage. "Though he does have his uses," an evil idea came to Luthor's brilliant mind. "Just like you my boy."

Superboy gave him an incredulous look that basically said, _Really? Still pushing the son thing? You are one creepy person, you know that?_

"Bring him here Desmond. Today might still prove beneficial," Blockbuster picked a dazed Superboy up in his hands and carried him, kicking and squirming, to Lex. The business man spared a glance toward his robot secretary, "Mercy, if you would be so kind."

Mercy's pinkie finger unhinged and underneath lay a single sliver of Kryptonite. Connor went lax in Blockbusters hold as the effects became apparent. Beads of sweat formed along his brow.

"Now my boy, I think it's time you learned some respect."

* * *

"You have been a very naughty girl," Sportsmaster and Cheshire advanced on Artemis. She shot an arrow but is was deflected easily by her father's mace.

Sportsmaster threw his mace and managed to knock his daughters now out of her hands. Green Arrow's protege fell to the ground, unarmed, as Jade landed in a crouch in front of her. Cheshire took out her sais as Sportsmaster picked up his daughter from the ground. Cheshire held one of the small daggers to Artemis's throat as she struggled lightly.

* * *

Luthor smirked as he saw Artemis and his son similarly indisposed.

 _Where two are…_

"Come on out children, unless you want to have their blood on your hands."

 _…the rest will soon follow._

Rocket was the first to enter the clearing. Luthor motioned for Bane's men to restrain the girl. They marched her over to him where Lex placed out his hand.

"Your inertia belt, please."

When the girl merely snarled Luthor waved at Mercy. She brought the kryptonite closer to Superboy's face. Rocket's eyes widened and she quickly took off her belt and placed it in Luthor's outstretched hand. One of the drug dealer goons took her to stand behind Superboy and Artemis, who had been brought next to each other, near Luthor.

Kid Flash came out next, and an inhibitor collar made him easy to deal with. He was then marched to stand right next to his teammates.

Miss Martian de-camouflaged herself and floated down next to the rest. She was given the same treatment as Wally.

Zatanna and Aqualad walked out nearly at the same time. The atlantian received an inhibitor collar while the magician got a fabric gag.

Luthor surveyed his captives with a frown.

"I would recommend you show yourself Robin, unless you want this forest to become a graveyard."

 **Don't do it Rob…**

 **We'll be fine…**

 **Go get the League…**

 **Forget about us…**

A small shadow flipped out of a tall tree right behind Luthor. Robin's eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in a firm line. Cheshire applied a small bit of pressure on the blade at Artemis's neck. A thin line of blood seeped from the cut and Artemis hissed. Robin's face made no change but he walked forward toward Luthor.

"Belt, gloves, shoes, cape, and any tracking devices on your person. Along with any weapons or hidden communicators," The team gaped as Robin piled the said items on the ground never breaking his and the millionaire's staring contest. He placed device after device on the pile of fabric. When he stopped as if he was done Luthor made a small 'tut' noise.

"The insignia boy," Lex motioned toward the 'R' on Robin's chest. Robin peeled the 'R' off to reveal a small homing beacon underneath. "The underground talks boy. And they love to talk about you and every time they've managed to catch you."

The team gave Robin strange looks as they had no clue what Luthor was talking about. "Some of the smarter ones have shared some of your favorite places to store things for Batman to find you."

Robin smirked, "Your right. Batman finds me, always. Do you think you can do better than villains like Joker, Two Face, and Ra's Al Ghul?" The team just stared at his utter fearlessness. He had just been confronted by a villain, bringing up other villains discussing his capture as if it were as common as the weather!

"Most likely not, but luckily for you I'm not here to take you away from the big bad bat," Bane's men took out multiple sets of handcuffs and rope and tied Robin up to the point where even Houdini would have trouble getting out. "I have no interest in anyone of you, minus my son of course," Superboy let out a strained growl. Superboy was given a inhibitor collar like his friends, and Artemis got a pair of handcuffs on her hands and legs.

"It's actually a business partner of mine who's interested in your little group of sidekicks," Just then a familiar red portal opened up near the group of teens. Two people, if you could even call them that, walked out of it.

Klarion the witch boy, and Vandal Savage the never dying man.

"I trust this is important Luthor?" Savage questioned. His eyes scanned over the group of protégés.

Klarion clapped his hands in a childlike manner, "Oh goodie! The baby Justice League came out to play!" Superman's greatest enemy smirked.

"Yes, I thought that this," Lex made an arm motion toward the subdued team, "would be a good use of our new development,"

Savage walked forward to Robin. He grabbed the young hero's chin and held it upward so he could stare into the boys mask. Batman's partner's lips curled into a snarl and his eyes narrowed.

"Leave him alone!" Connor shouted.

"He's just a kid!" Artemis yelled.

 **Guys you have no idea how much worse you just made this situation.** Robin threw a small glance at his now intrigued team. **People like them look for weakness like that to exploit. If they find it, you'll never get out with your loved ones intact.** Robin's point was proven when Klarion spoke.

"Well that didn't stop us with poor little Shadow Bat, Nightwing, or Red Hood," Robin flinched at the mention of his older brothers' short turns to the darkness. Or in Damian's case, his birth into the dark side. Luthor took another step toward the youngest of the team.

"I wonder how the Bats would react were their youngest repeat the cycle," Luthor has this malicious gleam to his eyes. For the first time since they arrived at Santa Prisca, Robin showed fear.

"Guys whatever happens, promise me you can fight me!" Robin shouted frantically as Lex took out one of the chips from the box they confiscated off Cheshire.

"What!" If Wally had anything to drink he would have done a spit take. "Why would we need to fight you!"

Just before Robin could answer Lex pressed the small piece of hardware to the back of the Boy Wonder's neck, effectively cutting him off. Robin's posture immediately straightened, while his face became eerily emotionless. In that moment he really looked like a miniature version of his mentor.

"Robin?" Artemis asked softly, braving the still armed family members only a pace away.

Robin didn't reply. That is until Klarion seemed to tap some bubbles into life near his head. They were flat and one had a small human like icon in the center. Klarion began to pull his hands up, like he was operating a marionette. Robin moved with the pull of the witch boy's hand.

"Robin?" M'Gann asked, near to tears. Kid Flash made a move to run forward before her was forcibly pulled back by one member of the drug cartel.

"Rob! Please you have to listen to me! Fight it!" Kid Flash began to struggle and Robin's hand began to twitch as the internal battle between Starro Tech and Robin flared.

"While watching them struggle is amusing, I'm afraid we are running out of time before the the League finds them," Savage lamented as he was passed two chips. He placed them on Rocket and Miss Martian's necks. While Luthor took care of Superboy, and Sportsmaster Artemis, Klarion approached a glaring Zatanna and quickly placed the controller on the side of her neck. Aqualad was last to go and he hardly put up a fight once he saw his entire team standing loyal around the people they had been trying to stop only minutes ago.

"I think it's time for the parents to meet their new children. I think they'll find them much more…"

"Obedient."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry. I took so long to write this. And I know no amount of apologies will be enough. I have a severely small attention span and can't write fight scenes to save my life. This chapter is still pretty small and bad for the time I made you wait. I would like to thank Kai16Ray for messaging me constantly and finally getting off my butt and writing. Again I'm sorry for how long this took. And if you stuck with me thank you so much for being so patient. I will hopefully get the next chapter out in a much more acceptable amount of time. But knowing me, no promises.**

* * *

"You know I still can't believe that Little Golden Boy left the League induction. He was always the only one of us to try and get along with the Demon Spawn," Red Hood said over the video call. Batman had contacted him to see if he had any information on where Dick had gone. His trackers had been shown to leave his person from their bioscaners. Now this normally would just mean he was changing into civilian clothes. Only Bruce knew that Dick hadn't shut down the trackers as he normally did before taking them off. Batman had rallied all of the mentors to the cave immediately.

From there he got ahold of each of his sons requesting they help. Dick hasn't answered any of his com calls either. Suddenly the Zeta Beams whirred to life before the woman's voice announced something to make Batman relax slightly.

"Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Artemis B07, Zatanna B08, Rocket B09," The other League members permitted in the room (all ones with sideki-partners missing. Plus Red Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado who just don't take no for an answer,) looked up quickly and raced toward the Zeta platform from various postings around the mountain.

"And that would be my cue to go," Jason muttered as Batman blended into the shadows.

Batman was the first to arrive in the room, Flash only point five seconds later. Strangely it was Superman who arrived last, seemingly having meandered after hearing his clone's designation.

When Batman arrived he immediately knew something was wrong. Wallace had yet to eek at his removal from the shadows. Not to mention he was still present instead of waist deep in the stocked pantry. Kaldur'ahm hasn't begun his mission report. And M'gann was still hovering above the floor.

Then there was his son. Dick hadn't tried to begin a conversation in what Kid Flash deemed "Bat-speak." The ebony was standing stock still and hadn't even smiled.

Something was very wrong.

Batman, against the advice of the voice in his head (who sounded suspiciously like Dick), decided safe was better than dead and prepped a Batarang under his cape. A dull one though, something he would use against Robin in training.

"Thank goodness you guys are back! We were starting to worry!" Barry began to speed up his speech until it sounded as if someone had stuffed his vocals in a meat grinder. Completely unintelligible to anyone but a speedster.

Wallace broke out into a large grin when his uncle talked, but the grin was off. It wasn't his happy and carefree smile, it had underlying malice. In fact the team as a whole seemed to be standing in positions that would grant them mobility if attacked. Artemis even had her bow in her hand…

Batman's covered eyes narrowed. He slowly begins to walk toward the Zeta tubes, but catches the fact that Robin is walking behind him.

That's not right.

Robin is reaching up as if to pull back his cowl.

That definitely isn't right.

Suddenly Batman spins on his heel grabbing the young boy's wrist firmly. He holds him slightly above the ground and growls, "Who are you?" Robin's eyes shifted under the mask, betraying his nervousness in a way unlike him. The Dark Knight's glare only deepend.

"Batman!" Superman shouts. "What are you doing!" The mild mannered kryptonian thundered. He made a move toward the Gotham vigilantes, but stopped when Batman held up a pausing hand.

"What is it? Clone?" Robin made no reaction although the Boy Scout flinched slightly. "Imposter? Blackmail?" No it couldn't be an imposter, the zetas recognized him. And it couldn't be Blackmail, if it had been Dick would have been crying.

Then it was if a light switch had been flipped, "Mind control." It wasn't even a question. "Who am I speaking to right now?" He interrogated, malice lacing his tone.

"What are you talking about! That's your son B!" Flash shouted. Cowled eyes briefly flickered over to the speedster before returning to the preteen in his grip.

"No it isn't," Red Arrow took a step forward as he talked. Inch by inch making his way to Robin. "Robin would have acknowledged the rest of us. He would have been quick to hug every single one of us. He wouldn't just leave with Batman."

The rest of the adult superheroes contemplated his reasoning before slightly shifting their stances into defensive ones.

Superman suddenly inhaled sharply. "And if Robin isn't himself…" He trailed off but the others quickly caught his insinuation.

The team took that moment to spring into action.

Superboy vaulted at Red Tornado shocking everyone. He ripped off the robots arms and legs before anyone had the time to blink. He then charged Superman, prepared for a destructive fight.

Robin took advantage of this brief moment of shock to flip out of the Dark Knight's grip and reach. Once the young hero was far enough away from the Bat he drew his escrima sticks and smirked.

"What's wrong Batsy? You look a little pale! Do you not like us having control over your little birdie?" Robin may have been the one it was coming from but Batman knew he was really speaking to whoever was controlling the children.

"Who are you," Batman's tone left no room for argument but the unknown perpetrator just cackled. This only made Batman more furious. Using his wa- no his son's body was one thing. When this person imitated something that Robin usually used to show joy. Well that was another, worse, thing entirely.

"Oh did you forget about me already, Batsy? After I separated you and your little bird exactly 65 days ago?" Batman thought back. It wasn't any of his Rogues gallery none of them fit this. Which means it would have had to be a League experience. And 65 days ago was November 5th...

 _Oh no._ That means this was…

"Klarion."

Robin took a little bow. "I think we've had enough talk now don't you?" Before charging right back into a fight with the Gotham protector.

During this Artemis drew her bow and shot an arrow at Flash. Still shocked by everything going on around him, the fastest man alive had no time to dodge before he was encased in high density foam. He couldn't phase through without time.

Black Canary bought his this time by going after Artemis. She used her Canary Cry to blow her bow out of her hands. The call was so strong that Artemis few with her bow, straight into a wall. The archers eyes closed as she fell unconscious. In retaliation Zatanna mumbled a spell under her breath that bound and gagged Black Canary.

From the beginning Rocket had immediately trapped Icon in a inertia bubble but it threatened to break when Green Arrow kept shooting at her. He constant dodging made it hard to hold her concentration. Consequently, this made it almost laughably easy for Icon to break out of his protege's bubble. As Icon moved to attack Rocket took to the skies where she was almost immediately pinned to the wall by arrows. Rocket's face turned to one of alarm as she heard a telltale beeping of the explosive arrows. But it was too late as she fell to the ground unconscious and slightly burned.

Aquaman spared a small look over at the explosion site. This gave Aqualad all the time he needed to pounce on his king, waterbearers swinging.

Long before this the two Martians has engaged in psychic combat. To the others around them it just looked as if they were meditating, but it was really a heated battle of wills.

Over on the side Kid Flash was running laps around a very pissed off Red Arrow. He didn't want to hurt his best friend but if it meant getting him back, the previous Speedy would do anything. Red Arrow reached out in a hefty punch that managed to hit Kid Flash square in the face. KF stumbled backward from the force and he too was knocked out.

Batman surveyed the chaos around him. They needed a plan if they wanted to save their children instead of just knocking them out and hoping for the best.

"Leaguers! Retreat!" All of the leaguers gave him shocked looks before they accepted the order. "Bring all of the unconscious with us!" Different adults grabbed who they were closest too. And fled to the halls of the cave. Batman led the way down the corridors until he reached Robin's room for the occasional night at the mountain. He punched in the code, and brought the League into the room. He slammed the door shut and engaged the Judas protocol. Immediately Superman weakened in the room and every meta had issues engaging their powers.

"What just happened?" Green Arrow asked.

Batman chose to ignore the Emerald Archer in favor of pressing a few concealed buttons on the wall behind Robin's bare nightstand.

Superman reaches out and grabbed Batman's hand to stop his continuous typing.

"I think we all deserve some answers, Bruce," The man of steel gave the (obviously distraught to people who knew him) Bat a look of sympathy.

"Fine."


End file.
